This invention relates to a watering system for fowl, poultry or similar animals.
Typical conventional watering systems include height-adjustable watering systems in which a watering pipe connected to a source of water carries a plurality of drinkers/nipples and is suspended in an appropriate adjustable manner to permit elevation changes as the animals increase in size. Typical of the latter is the height-adjustable watering system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,512 issued on Dec. 5, 1989 to Frederick W. Steudler, Jr. and entitled Water Pipe Bracket and Clip for Poultry, Small Animals and the Like Watering System. The water pipes rest atop the top wires of wire cages and the nipples and nozzles, and particularly the drinking pins thereof, project downwardly into the cages and are thereat accessed by the poultry/small animals. The latter watering system is exemplified by Pat. No. 4,543,912 issued Oct. 1, 1985 in the name of Fredrick W. Steudler, Jr. and entitled Watering System for Fowl.
The drinking nipples/nozzles associated with either of the latter described systems and others are preferably constructed in accordance with the disclosures of Pat. Nos. 4,606,301; 4,610,221; and 4,660,509 issued respectively Aug. 19, 1986; Sep. 9, 1986 and Apr. 28, 1989, all in the name of Frederick W. Steudler, Jr.